


Красное зеркало

by Sambaris



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dystopian Zootopia, Gen, Mirror Universe, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambaris/pseuds/Sambaris
Summary: Миррорверс (всё наоборот, добро и зло из оригинального сеттинга переставлены местами).Брутальный Зверополис, полный насилия и крови, в котором только препарат горлодёра делает животных мирными и дружелюбными. Группа отважных повстанцев по главе с героической Барашкинс пытается изменить мир к лучшему, но полиция уже идёт по их следу.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Aurian (https://ficbook.net/authors/739850)  
> Работа была написана на конкурс "Фандомная битва-2016" для команды fandom Furry 2016

В свете единственного уцелевшего на этой улице фонаря был виден только небольшой круг грязного тротуара, заваленного мусором, осколками стекла и чьей-то шерстью, похоже, вырванной в драке. Шерсть, судя по характерным завиткам, была овечья. Ник хмыкнул. Овцам не следовало заходить в этот район Зверополиса, а кто рисковал нарушить это неписаное правило — быстро платил за свою дерзость.  
Лисам тут тоже были обычно не рады, и даже полицейский жетон не был гарантией безопасности. Но у Ника имелась гарантия получше. Он покосился на напарника. Сплошная гора мышц, едва влезающая в полицейскую форму; жёсткая неулыбчивая морда, исполосованная шрамами вдоль и поперёк. Бенджамин Когтяузер был одним из самых грозных мордоворотов в участке, и если сегодня Буйволсон назначил их в пару — значит, дело и правда было важным.  
Напарники прошли мимо одинокого фонаря и снова углубились в уличный полумрак. Они приближались к цели, и Ник вынул из кобуры пистолет. Когтяузер отстегнул от пояса свою любимую дубинку — он не любил огнестрельного оружия. Ник не знал, почему, а спросить так ни разу и не рискнул. Они остановились перед витриной, закрытой толстой металлической решёткой. Красная неоновая вывеска гласила: «Сладкие лапки» — и чуть ниже, шрифтом помельче: «Мороженое и не только». Ник ухмыльнулся. Неплохая вывеска для борделя, хозяева проявили фантазию. Но вот район не самый удачный. Интересно, много ли у них сейчас посетителей? Что может быть веселее, чем вышвыривать на улицу из публичного дома полураздетых клиентов…  
Когтяузер подошёл к массивной входной двери, обшитой стальными листами, и несколько раз громко треснул по ней дубинкой. Грохот почти заглушил шум машин на соседней улице; несколько далёких пистолетных выстрелов ответили ему своеобразным эхом. Ночной Зверополис жил своей обычной бурной жизнью, для которой полиция была лишь незначительной помехой.  
В двери открылось маленькое смотровое окошко, в нём показалась пара зелёных глаз с вертикальными кошачьими зрачками.  
— Просрочили ежемесячный платёж! — рявкнул Ник, встав перед дверью и заложив лапы за спину. — Хотите на рейд нарваться? Это мы живо вам можем устроить.  
— Господин офицер, но мы уже платили в этом месяце! — раздался испуганный голос из-за двери.  
— Ты прямо здесь это собираешься обсуждать, болван? Впускай нас и зови хозяйку, живо!  
— Да, сэр, конечно, подождите всего одну секунду…  
Заскрежетал металлический засов, и дверь открылась. На пороге стоял чёрный ягуар в строгом костюме, его морда была перекошена от страха.  
— Прошу вас, проходите, располагайтесь, я сейчас позову мадам Джуди…  
Ник вошёл, с интересом оглядываясь. Он привык к респектабельным борделям Сахара-сити, где никто даже не пытался скрыть, чем заведение занимается на самом деле. Те бордели принадлежали мафии или мэру (что, в общем-то, одно и то же), и не считали нужным платить кому-либо ещё за покровительство.  
Здесь же действовали другие правила. Холл заведения довольно успешно изображал обычный магазинчик сладостей; значительную его часть занимал холодильник с мороженым. Полицейские из местного участка каждый месяц собирали тут небольшую дань, а этот ягуар составлял, похоже, всю здешнюю охрану. Такие независимые заведения существовали обычно недолго; вот и этому пришла пора закрываться или переходить в чьи-то серьёзные, уважаемые лапы. Ник не знал всех подробностей; его приказ был простым: привезти хозяйку в участок, любое сопротивление подавить.  
Ягуар закрыл дверь на засов за посетителями и провёл их через боковую дверь дальше, в настоящий холл. Ник снова хмыкнул себе под нос. Тяжёлые бархатные портьеры, дизайнерская мебель, тихая, но очень приятная музыка. Для независимого борделя это, пожалуй, даже слишком роскошно. Это место изнутри выглядит ничуть не хуже уважаемых и известных мужских клубов Зверополиса, куда не постеснялся бы заглянуть и капитан Буйволсон…  
Проскользнув между бархатными портьерами, в холл вошла хозяйка заведения, и Ник на секунду потерял дар речи.  
Выглядела она сногсшибательно. Ухоженная молодая крольчиха в вечернем платье с глубоким вырезом, на шее простое колье с крохотными, но ярко сверкающими камнями — Ник не сомневался, что это настоящие бриллианты. На чёрном рынке можно было за бесценок купить фальшивые драгоценные камни безупречного качества, но она была слишком хороша для любой подделки. Глядя на неё, Ник испытал то чувство, которое обычно возникало при виде и запахе горячего хлеба или свежей крови. Чувство чего-то настоящего. Неподдельного. Чего-то, что не меняется, когда сорваны все маски и раскрыты все обманы, чего-то, что может служить ориентиром и маяком.  
Крольчиха вышла на середину холла, окинула взглядом их компанию и обворожительно улыбнулась.  
— Что за шум, Манчес? Я вижу, ты привёл к нам новых гостей. Здравствуйте, джентльзвери, и добро пожаловать в…  
Глаза её внезапно расширились. Она поняла. Мгновенно поняла, что происходит, и зачем они здесь. Ник уловил на её морде секундную работу мысли, затем она улыбнулась ещё раз — немного грустно, но всё так же открыто.  
— Ваши нашивки. Центральное управление полиции. Однажды эта ночь должна была наступить… Ну что ж. Прошу вас, только не надо насилия. Просто скажите, чего вы хотите.  
Крольчиха безошибочно определила главного в паре, одним плавным грациозным движением прильнула к Нику и заглянула ему прямо в глаза снизу вверх.  
— Вам достаточно лишь пожелать, офицер… И любое — любое ваше желание, любая ваша фантазия станет явью прямо сейчас…  
Ник почувствовал, как тонет в облаке её духов, как в океане. Почувствовал, что не может оторваться от этих магнетических фиолетовых глаз. Такое раньше случалось с ним лишь однажды, когда он завёл скоротечный роман с прима-балериной Гранд Опера. Она точно так же умела манипулировать мужчинами и быстро отбросила его в сторону, как надоевшую пару перчаток, но сейчас он не мог об этом думать. Он смотрел в эти бездонные глаза и не мог думать ни о чём…  
Из прострации его вывел звук удара. Вздрогнув, он повернул голову и увидел, как Манчес, согнувшись, падает на пол, а Когтяузер продолжает наносить удары своей дубинкой по затянутой в строгий пиджак спине, по инстинктивно вскинутым лапам, по угольно-чёрной голове… Почему-то Манчес не кричал, и самым громким звуком в комнате были звуки ударов дубинкой и тяжёлое дыхание Когтяузера.  
— Довольно, сержант!  
Ник оттолкнул хозяйку борделя, подошёл к Когтяузеру и уставился на него с показной строгостью. Это всё было частью старой, как мир, игры. Хороший коп, плохой коп. Власть эмоций, сила правил. Жителям трущоб нужно было время от времени показывать и то, и другое. Им необходимо было напоминать, почему им следует бояться полиции и уважать её. Оба отлично понимали, что происходит. Оба делали это уже не в первый раз.  
— Что произошло, сержант?  
— Он потянулся к оружию, сэр.  
Ник покосился на лежащего на полу ягуара. Наверняка у того под пиджаком нашёлся бы пистолет в потайной кобуре, но Ник был абсолютно уверен, что ягуар не делал никаких попыток воспользоваться оружием. Это было бы бессмысленным самоубийством, и все находящиеся в этой комнате прекрасно об этом знали.  
Но принятая роль требовала от него строго определённых действий. Ник не испытывал угрызений совести, делая то, что следовало сделать. Он вообще не испытывал их давным-давно.  
— Хорошая работа, сержант. Присматривайте за этой грудой хлама на полу. Но без фанатизма. Мы ведь защищаем этих зверей.  
Оба улыбнулись. Ник знал, что эта шутка на грани фола, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. В конце концов, в этой комнате не было лишних свидетелей.  
Ник обернулся к крольчихе. Мадам Джуди стояла к ним спиной, словно не обращая внимания на экзекуцию над Манчесом, и смешивала сложный коктейль в узком высоком бокале. Её лапы порхали над батареей бутылок, выхватывая из них то одну, то другую, как тюбики с красками из палитры художника.  
Крольчиха обернулась к Нику, и гипнотическая сила её фиолетовых глаз снова на мгновение овладела его разумом, но он прикрыл глаза и взмахнул головой, стряхивая наваждение.  
— Мадам Джуди, вам придётся поехать с нами.  
— Зовите меня мисс Хоппс, офицер. Или просто Джуди. Кстати, как мне вас называть?  
— Уайлд. Лейтенант Ник Уайлд.  
— Приятно познакомиться, Ник. — Джуди снова очаровательно улыбнулась, потом покосилась на тело на полу и картинно нахмурилась. — Бедняга Манчес, вечно ему не везёт. Но ничего. Он ведь не слишком сильно пострадал?  
Ник бросил быстрый взгляд на Когтяузера. Обычно после его дубинки требовался как минимум месяц, чтобы встать на лапы. Иногда гораздо больше.  
— Ну что вы, мисс Хоппс, ничего серьёзного. Мы всего лишь обезоружили его, с ним всё будет в порядке.  
Джуди снова улыбнулась, медленно облизала губы своим ярким розовым язычком, прекрасно зная, какой эффект это произведёт, и протянула Нику бокал.  
— Выпьете, лейтенант?  
Ник понял, что его горло действительно пересохло. Эта крольчиха видела его насквозь, и ему это не нравилось. Но от бокала он не стал отказываться. Почему бы и нет? Похоже, дело уже в шляпе. Вызвать дежурную машину, довезти Джуди до участка… Не нужно даже мешать работе девочек в задних комнатах. В конце концов, всё делается ради доходов этого заведения, зачем же их уменьшать? Капитан может быть недоволен.  
Жидкость в бокале была ярко-синего цвета, пахла полевыми травами и самую чуточку — мёдом. Странный коктейль, Ник никогда такого не пробовал. Должно быть, авторский рецепт. Прикрыв глаза, он залпом осушил бокал и вдруг почувствовал, как резко запершило в горле, как бывало при сильном кашле или после целой ночи в караоке-баре, где ему не раз доводилось срывать голос. Что за ерунда? Не должно так драть горло от обычного коктейля.  
Но странный эффект быстро прошёл, и Ник почувствовал приятную лёгкость. Всё шло так, как должно.  
Вечер явно начинался неплохо.

Капитан Буйволсон доброжелательно улыбался. Эта мягкая улыбка была его основным оружием, она сразу настраивала собеседника на открытый и мирный лад. Ник отлично знал, что за этой улыбкой скрывается самый хитрый и ловкий интриган во всём Зверополисе, не считая разве что мэра, и давно научился не верить ей ни на грош. Но сейчас она была направлена не на него. Сейчас капитан сидел за столом в допросной камере отделения полиции, и напротив него, изящно оттопырив в сторону правое ухо, расположилась Джуди Хоппс. Она мило улыбалась, и её улыбка, очевидно, тоже была оружием, отточенным и сбалансированным, как лезвие ножа. Этот обмен улыбками был на самом деле ожесточённой дракой, невидимой для неискушённого глаза. Ник порадовался, что его отделяет от допросной камеры бронированное стекло, прозрачное лишь снаружи.  
— Знаменитый капитан Буйволсон. Я так рада наконец вас встретить. Мне столько о вас рассказывали, вы для меня просто живая легенда!  
— Ну что вы, мисс Хоппс, вы мне льстите. А кто же, позвольте узнать, рассказывал вам обо мне?  
— О, это был мой дорогой друг и родственник, мистер Биг. Вы ведь знаете мистера Бига? Так уж сложилось, что я — крёстная мать его внучки.  
Ник сглотнул. Вот почему «Сладкие лапки» так долго оставались независимым заведением. Мистер Биг, директор департамента внешней торговли, был одним из самых богатых и влиятельных чиновников Зверополиса. Пожалуй, с ним даже мафия не рискнула бы связываться.  
— Ах, мистер Биг… Интересно, а он знает про ваши игры с ночными горлодёрами?  
— С кем, простите?  
— Не с кем, а с чем. Вот с этим. Узнаёте?  
Буйволсон открыл небольшой металлический кейс и вынул из него стеклянную пробирку, заполненную густой тёмно-синей жидкостью. Что-то в этой пробирке сразу показалось Нику знакомым, но он не смог понять, что именно.  
— Понятия не имею, о чём вы говорите, капитан. Если это какой-то наркотик, то я подобным не занимаюсь. У «Сладких лапок» своя специфика, знаете ли…  
— Понятия не имеете, значит. Ну конечно же. Тогда позвольте вас просветить. Вы, должно быть, думаете, что мы где-то услышали название, заполучили образец, но не знаем настоящих масштабов, и нас можно обвести вокруг когтя. Так вот, мы знаем. Знаем, что эта мерзость делает с животными. Ослабляет инстинкты. Лишает природной тяги к борьбе. Делает слабыми. Послушными. Очень удобно для любой власти, да? И с помощью этого вещества Вы как раз и собираетесь стать такой властью. Кто ещё, кроме Вас, в этом замешан? Кто? — последние две фразы Буйволсон рявкнул во весь голос, от его прежнего мягкого дружелюбного тона не осталось и следа, — Где производится препарат? Из чего состоит? Клянусь, я выбью из тебя эти ответы, маленькая дрянь, даже если придётся оторвать тебе уши и заставить тебя их сожрать сырыми!  
Капитан уже не сидел, он стоял, нависая над Джуди во весь рост, и она инстинктивно сжалась, закрывшись лапками. Ник заметил краем глаза, как другие полицейские, стоявшие рядом с ним перед стеклянной перегородкой, одновременно подались вперёд, чтобы лучше видеть все подробности. На мордах у них было одинаковое выражение нетерпеливого предвкушения. Когда капитан вёл жёсткий допрос, он не стеснялся в средствах. Это всегда было увлекательнее любого телешоу с боями без правил, потому что это было здесь и сейчас, с настоящими, не подставными зверями…  
Ник вдруг почувствовал дурноту. Ему захотелось отвернуться, выбежать из комнаты. Всё происходящее здесь вдруг показалось неправильным, искажённым, как в кошмарном сне. Не было привычной волны адреналина, не было знакомого восторженного азарта, который всегда приходил в подобных ситуациях, заглушая все мысли и чувства. Не было охотничьей мелкой дрожи, от которой сразу хочется со всех лап мчаться за добычей, сметая всё на своём пути. Вместо этого остались только неловкость, испуг и… Сочувствие? Полузабытая эмоция, которой даже щенки стыдятся, откуда она вдруг взялась сейчас? Он не испытывал ничего подобного давным-давно, с тех самых пор, как окончил школу и поступил в академию полиции, он уже и не помнил, каково это — сочувствовать кому-то, разделять чужую боль… Что с ним происходит? Что за чертовщина творится?  
Ник тяжело привалился к стене, закрыл глаза. Его эмоции, казалось, кипели и метались в голове так сильно, что едва не разрывали её пополам, но тренированный мозг опытного детектива уже работал в привычном режиме, фильтруя факты, отбрасывая версии, ища разгадку очередной головоломки.  
Перед его мысленным взглядом вдруг возникла, как живая, картинка из далёкого прошлого. Школа, урок биологии, старый учитель — вечно грустный енот в толстых очках. «У детёнышей почти не вырабатываются гормоны. На вас не действуют примитивные инстинкты, вы думаете иначе, чем взрослые. Не нужно этого стесняться. Вы повзрослеете, и это пройдёт». За этой картинкой — другая. Ника принимают в кружок Юных Следокопытов. «Готов ли ты драться до последней капли крови ради тех, кто тебе дорог?». Тогда это были для него не пустые слова. Он знал, кто ему дорог и почему за них следует драться. Потом вторая часть клятвы стёрлась из памяти, осталась только первая — про драку и кровь. А теперь вот вспомнилась целиком, и вдруг наполнилась прежним забытым смыслом.  
За этой картинкой последовали другие. Вот он в новенькой форме лупит дубинкой грабителя, мир погружён в красный туман, и нет никаких сомнений, всё предельно просто и ясно. Вот он безразлично бросает любовниц, когда остывает страсть, и раз за разом меняет замок от входной двери. Вот он идёт по головам, подставляя и расталкивая других, ради вожделенных лейтенантских нашивок, и чувствует только азарт и ярость тяжёлой схватки.  
Почему же сейчас эти воспоминания вдруг вызывают стыд и презрение к самому себе? Что изменилось?  
А вот и ответ. Последнее воспоминание, слова Буйволсона, сказанные всего минуту назад. «Знаем, что эта мерзость делает с животными. Ослабляет инстинкты». Ослабляет инстинкты. Ослабляет инстинкты!  
Все детали головоломки со щелчком сложились в мозгу Ника. Вот почему пробирка, которую принёс Буйволсон, показалась ему знакомой. Тот странный коктейль, он был такого же цвета. Загадочное першение в горле. «Ночные горлодёры» — так капитан назвал этот препарат.  
Нет. Нет, нет, нет, только не это! Что угодно, только не это!  
Ник почувствовал, как его трясёт крупной дрожью. Может быть, ещё можно что-нибудь сделать? Бежать в больницу, потребовать срочное промывание желудка, сказать, что его отравили… Но холодная логика детектива говорила: нет. Слишком поздно. Вещество уже действует, оно уже в крови. Ему уже не помочь.  
Ник открыл глаза, посмотрел на Джуди. Её фигура расплывалась за сплошной пеленой слёз. Он не плакал так давно… Он думал, что уже забыл, как это делают.  
Крупные слёзы сами катились из глаз. Ник смотрел на Джуди, на то, как капитан с силой бьёт её по щекам своим тяжёлым копытом, и острое сочувствие смешивалось в нём с не менее острой обидой. За что? Почему она так поступила с ним? Чем он заслужил?  
К счастью, никто не смотрел в его сторону. Все были увлечены происходящим в камере. Буйволсон прекратил бить пленницу, вернулся на свой стул и снова раскрыл кейс. И он, и Джуди тяжело дышали, глядя друг на друга с нескрываемой ненавистью, и казалось невозможным поверить, что ещё несколько минут назад они мило улыбались друг другу и непринуждённо болтали, как старые друзья.  
Буйволсон снова вынул из кейса пробирку, а вместе с ней — длинный тонкий шприц.  
— А ты боевитая девчонка, я смотрю. Не хочешь раскалываться, не хочешь говорить по-хорошему. Ну ничего. Поглядим, много ли от тебя останется, если использовать на тебе твоё собственное лекарство.  
Ник видел, что теперь Джуди действительно напугана. Она и правда знает, какой эффект даёт это вещество. Знает достаточно, чтобы бояться его, как огня.  
— Нет! Не надо! Клянусь, я ничего не знаю! Я ни при чём! Мистер Биг этого так не оставит! Не надо, капитан, пожалуйста!  
Буйволсон приближался к ней с наполненным шприцем в руках, и на его губах снова играла улыбка. Но это была совсем другая улыбка. Не рафинированная маска. Это была жестокая, самодовольная ухмылка садиста и палача. Его истинное лицо.  
— Мистер Биг ещё скажет мне спасибо, когда узнает все подробности. Достаточно будет рассказать ему, что вы сделали с Выдрингтоном. Наш лучший специалист по химическому оружию сжёг все свои записки, разгромил лабораторию, успел даже объявить себя пацифистом, прежде чем мы упрятали его в сумасшедший дом. Что он вам сделал? Узнал слишком много? Ты мне расскажешь. Ты мне всё расскажешь, дорогуша.  
Буйволсон вонзил иглу в предплечье Джуди, и она оглушительно завизжала, так, что Ника снова пробрала дрожь. Когтяузер, стоявший рядом с Ником, вдруг произнёс:  
— Однажды я видел порно, которое начиналось точно так же. — И полицейские в комнате дружно засмеялись, не отрываясь от зрелища за стеклом.  
Ник больше не мог этого вынести. Развернувшись, он выбежал из комнаты, бросился куда глаза глядят по полутёмным пустым коридорам, не разбирая дороги — и вдруг остановился, как вкопанный.  
На стене коридора прямо напротив него висело зеркало. Обычное дешёвое зеркало без рамы, непритязательный элемент офисного декора. В зеркале Ник увидел своё отражение. Рыжую лисью морду с острыми ушами. Зелёные глаза с припухшими от слёз веками. Ник вдруг почувствовал мгновенный прилив ненависти к этой морде, к этим глазам, которые безразлично смотрели на все те мерзости, что он совершал на протяжении своей взрослой жизни, смотрели, но не желали видеть и осознавать. Размахнувшись, Ник с силой ударил кулаком в холодное стекло. Раздался звон, и осколки посыпались на пол, смешиваясь с кровью из порезанной лапы. Красное зеркало. Вот что такое его прежняя жизнь. Всего лишь красное зеркало, разбитое на мелкие куски.  
Ник развернулся и медленно побрёл в полутьму коридора. Ему нужно было о многом подумать.


	2. Chapter 2

Дверь камеры открылась с громким металлическим лязгом. Флуоресцентные лампы давали резкий, неестественный свет, и шерсть Джуди Хоппс казалась зеленовато-синей. Впрочем, возможно, дело было в многочисленных синяках и кровоподтёках, которые были отчётливо видны сквозь тонкий мех.   
Ник вошёл в камеру, сел на свободный угол жёсткой лежанки и молча уставился в стену. За последние сутки он не сомкнул глаз, и сейчас уже не мог понять, что сильнее влияет на его странное самочувствие: недостаток сна или препарат горлодёра.  
Джуди молча глядела на него, обхватив колени передними лапами. На её мордочке были видны следы побоев и недавних слёз, но сейчас глаза её были сухими. Она слишком устала, слишком выбилась из сил и всё равно не могла заснуть. Она глядела на визитёра и не испытывала никаких чувств. Выжатые тряпки не чувствуют эмоций, они просто валяются в дальнем углу безо всякого смысла…  
Наконец, Ник заговорил, по-прежнему глядя в стену.  
— Зачем ты сделала это со мной? Почему я?  
Джуди взглянула на морду Ника, на ясно видимые мешки под глазами, на набухшие веки и глаза в красных прожилках.  
— Из-за Манчеса, конечно. Тот здоровяк не стал бы пить, но вот ты… Очень хотелось хоть так отомстить. Я была очень зла.  
Джуди легонько улыбнулась и сама удивилась этому. Ей казалось, она уже не способна улыбаться, целые сутки допросов и пыток выбили из неё всю способность радоваться чему-либо…  
— Я знала, что это конец. Что вам нужны не деньги. Что вы узнали правду, иначе не рискнули бы связываться с мистером Бигом. Я только надеялась, что рядовые исполнители не будут знать всей правды. И я угадала.   
Она снова слабо улыбнулась.  
— Твои друзья уже знают? Ты рассказал им?  
— Нет. Капитан говорил, этого Выдрингтона посадили в сумасшедший дом. Это не входит в мои планы.  
— Планы? Какие у тебя теперь могут быть планы, лис? Твоя жизнь кончена. И моя теперь тоже, но я хотя бы знаю, ради чего боролась. Чего хотела добиться.  
Джуди хмыкнула.  
— Забавно. Твой капитан пытался выбить из меня это признание целые сутки, и вот я всё выбалтываю тебе просто так. Видишь, ведусь на ваши самые примитивные трюки. Сразу потеряла хватку. Вот что делает со зверями горлодёр.  
— Это не трюк. Капитан не знает, что я здесь.  
— Я, может быть, всего лишь глупый кролик, как говорит твой капитан, но уши-то у меня большие. Я сама слышала, как он велел этому волку на проходной никого сюда не пускать.  
— А, ты про Фангмейера. Он считает, что я пошёл сюда… Развлекаться… Ну, ты понимаешь. Когда к нам попадают симпатичные преступницы, у которых нет влиятельных покровителей… Это обычная практика, была обычная…   
Ник готов был провалиться сквозь землю от стыда. Непрошеные воспоминания, которые он с удовольствием стёр бы из памяти, хлынули на него сплошным потоком. Он скрипнул зубами, вскочил с места и закричал от переполняющих его чувств, впервые взглянув Джуди в глаза:  
— Все считали это нормальным! Не только я один! Не было тут никакой морали, никаких правил общества, всё было просто, на чистых инстинктах! Никто не видел в этом ничего плохого, ни я, ни они!  
Джуди смотрела на него, не меняя выражения морды. Ник снова отвернулся, сел обратно и заговорил тихим, но всё ещё напряжённым голосом.  
— А теперь, когда об этом приходится думать… Когда нет рефлекторных эмоций, которые заменяют мысли в таких ситуациях… Мне хочется схватить самого себя за шкирку и лупить об стену до потери сознания.   
Он закрыл глаза и откинулся назад, оперевшись спиной о стену. Ему нужно было кому-то об этом сказать. Кому-то излить своё отчаяние, свой ужас от взгляда назад, в прошлое. Тот Ник, который был весёлым добродушным подростком много лет назад, снова вернулся сейчас вместо взрослого, состоявшегося, успешного чудовища, которым он стал когда-то так легко. Вернулся — и не мог поверить тому, что он видел.   
Ник вдруг почувствовал лёгкое касание к меху на голове. Открыл глаза, рефлекторно отшатнулся. Джуди замерла от испуга, её лапа, протянутая в его сторону, так и осталась неподвижно висеть в воздухе.   
Наступила неловкая пауза. Джуди прижала лапу к груди и теперь испуганно смотрела на него, а Ник — на неё.  
— Прости меня, Ник Уайлд. Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось через всё это пройти.  
— Я привёл тебя сюда, из-за меня тебя здесь били и унижали, и теперь ты просишь у меня прощения?  
— Да. Потому что я знала, на что шла. С самого первого дня, когда я вступила в Сопротивление, я знала, чем это для меня однажды закончится. Сопротивление существует уже очень давно, Ник. Горлодёры — это наше последнее оружие, до него были другие попытки, другие идеи. О справедливых законах, о равных возможностях… Ты думаешь, я в детстве мечтала стать хозяйкой борделя? Кто о таком может мечтать? Но для кроликов в Зверополисе открыто мало дорог. Или выращивать морковку — или это… Я потому и вступила в Сопротивление. Кажется, добилась в жизни успеха, но что это за успех? И что это за жизнь?   
Ни одна из прежних идей Сопротивления не сработала. И каждый раз хорошие звери погибали в бесплодных попытках изменить мир. Каждый раз урок был всё больнее. Но мы не останавливались. По крайней мере, так говорят наши старшие, сама я не застала прежних времён. Ну а ты… Ты тут ни при чём. Ты оказался случайной фигурой в большой игре, и одна глупая крольчиха уничтожила тебя, потому что этого требовал инстинкт выживания. Не можешь убежать от хищника — попытайся убить его. Разум? Чувства? Всё это отходит на второй план, когда кровь говорит тебе, что делать. Прости, Ник. Мне не следовало так с тобой поступать.  
— Нет. Нет, не надо извиняться, — Ник покачал головой, глядя Джуди прямо в глаза. — У меня было время подумать. Сегодня днём я поехал домой и несколько часов листал старые фотоальбомы. Вспоминал. Сравнивал.   
Ник помолчал, потому продолжил, кивнув собственным мыслям.  
— Если бы у меня была возможность выбирать, я сам выбрал бы это. Стыд, ненависть и презрение к самому себе. Крушение всех иллюзий. Но зато — способность думать над своими поступками. Способность принимать собственные решения, а не просто подчиняться голосу крови. Способность быть разумным.  
Джуди смотрела на него, закусив губу, широко раскрыв глаза.  
— Какая жалость, что мы не нашли тебя раньше, Ник. Какая потеря для всех нас. Всё могло бы сложиться совсем по-другому. Но теперь это уже не имеет значения.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что воля к борьбе вопреки всему — это тоже инстинкт, Ник. Без него невозможно сражаться. Невозможно отстаивать то, во что веришь, то, что тебе дорого. Без него сломаешься на первом же препятствии. Вот что имел в виду Буйволсон, когда говорил, что горлодёры делают зверей слабыми.   
Ник смотрел на неё, и в голове его зрело решение. Большое, сложное решение, но у него действительно было время подумать. Пришла пора кое-что поменять. Совершить осознанный выбор. Взять на себя ответственность за собственную жизнь.  
— Это мы ещё посмотрим. Следуй за мной!   
Ник поднялся на задние лапы и вышел из камеры, оставив дверь широко открытой. Джуди секунду смотрела ему вслед, потом вскочила и побежала за ним. Впервые за последние сутки в её душе появилась надежда.

Они шагали вдвоём по коридору. Все камеры были пусты: вчера Буйволсон приказал вышвырнуть всех остальных арестованных на улицу, чтобы Джуди точно не могла никому ничего рассказать. Никто в участке не переживал по этому поводу: в трущобах можно хватать всех подряд, и каждый признается в каком-нибудь мелком преступлении после двух-трёх допросов, так что раскрываемость это им не испортит. Ник сжал зубы. Раньше он тоже считал это нормальным. И инстинкты тут уже ни при чём. Ты просто привыкаешь плевать на чужие права, и дальше делаешь это, уже не думая. Какая гадость.  
— У тебя есть какой-то план? — спросила Джуди, на ходу пытаясь заглянуть ему в глаза.  
— Нет. Будем импровизировать. Подожди здесь.  
Джуди послушно остановилась. Ник продолжил шагать.   
За поворотом коридора находилась стойка дежурного по тюремному крылу, сразу за ней — дверь в общий холл участка. Фангмейер, белый волк в потрёпанной форме с нашивками капрала, сидел за стойкой и скучающим взглядом смотрел в монитор. Увидев Ника, он поднял глаза от экрана и зевнул во всю пасть.  
— С тебя причитается, Уайлд. Эта Хоппс — горячая штучка, так что текилой в баре ты в этот раз не отделаешься, придумай что-нибудь получше.  
— Как насчёт билета на концерт Газелле, в фан-зону? Насколько я помню, ты любишь тяжёлый рок.  
— Концерт? — Фангмейер задумчиво почесался за правым ухом, прикидывая, сколько может стоить такой билет. — Пожалуй, можно. Но в следующий раз…  
Договорить он не успел. Ник подошёл вплотную к волку и вытянул вперёд левую лапу. В ней был зажат электрошокер. Короткий треск разряда, и Фангмейер с шумом упал мордой на клавиатуру.   
Ник применял этот приём множество раз, он был отработан до мелочей: куда прикладывать шокер, чтобы шерсть не остановила искру; как долго жать на кнопку, чтобы гарантированно оглушить цель, но сохранить ей жизнь. Можно сказать, это был его фирменный трюк.  
Пожалуй, только поэтому он и сработал. Лапы действовали сами, автоматически, по много раз отработанной программе. Мозг при этом впал в полную прострацию. Ник смотрел на тело Фангмейера и не мог сдвинуться с места. Вот, значит, каково это: применять насилие, когда тебя не ведёт инстинкт. Делать это осознанно. Дрожь в лапах, оглушающий страх, почти непреодолимое желание зажмуриться и убежать как можно дальше. И жертва. Жертва прямо перед тобой, живое, разумное существо, которому ты только что целенаправленно причинил боль. Ник почувствовал дурноту.  
— Ник.  
Джуди стояла у него за спиной. Должно быть, прибежала на шум. Он был не в том состоянии, чтобы это заметить.  
— Ник, нам надо идти. Я знаю, это тяжело. Я видела такое раньше. Пожалуйста, соберись. Нам надо идти.   
Ник закрыл глаза и несколько раз с силой выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы. Мысленно досчитал до десяти. Кажется, сердце перестало так бешено колотиться. Лапы всё ещё дрожали, но это ничего. Это пройдёт.   
Он открыл глаза, стараясь не смотреть на оглушённого Фангмейера, и сделал несколько медленных шагов в сторону выхода. Бежать он бы сейчас не смог, но медленно идти — вполне.  
— Сейчас будет самое сложное. Надо будет пройти через холл. Там всегда полно народа, даже ночью. Надо придумать какой-нибудь хитрый фокус, как остаться незамеченными.  
— А дальше?  
— Не знаю. Попробуем затеряться в городе. У меня есть пара-тройка должников, про которых в полиции не знают. Можно какое-то время пожить у них…  
Джуди остановилась и снова пристально взглянула на Ника. Это всё ещё могла быть провокация, хитрый план полиции, чтобы выйти на других членов Сопротивления…  
Нет. Она видела его глаза. Он не врёт. Может быть, он сам тоже обманут, но он точно не врёт ей. Придётся рискнуть. Сейчас или никогда.  
— У нас был план. Как раз на такой случай, если кто-то из наших будет арестован. Через площадь от участка находится музей естествознания, закрытый на ремонт. В течение трёх дней после ареста меня там будут ждать друзья из Сопротивления, на случай, если мне удастся сбежать. Пойдём со мной, Ник. Они примут и тебя.  
— Лиса? Полицейского? Не смеши меня. — Ник хмуро отвернулся, пробежал взглядом по стенам, потолку, пытаясь придумать какой-нибудь ловкий трюк, чтобы выбраться отсюда. Он никогда не был силён в подобных вещах…  
— Да. Лиса и полицейского. Ты ведь сам говорил несколько минут назад про то, как важна способность самостоятельно думать. Предрассудки немногим лучше инстинктов, поверь мне.   
Ник оглянулся, посмотрел Джуди в глаза. Потом снова отвернулся.  
— Подумаем об этом потом, когда доберёмся до места. Я доведу тебя до твоих друзей, ну а дальше — по ситуации.   
Ник вдруг понял, что только что солгал сам себе. Он пойдёт за этой крольчихой куда угодно. Хоть на войну, хоть на плаху. Он вдруг вспомнил свои чувства, когда впервые увидел её. Неужели это было только вчера? Горячая смесь восхищения и вожделения, её выразительные глаза, безупречная фигура… Сейчас всё было иначе. Грубая инстинктивная тяга исчезла, но что-то осталось. Что-то слишком сложное, слишком эфемерное, чтобы описать словами — но это что-то было сильнее, чем любой инстинкт.   
Ник тряхнул головой. Сейчас не время и не место для подобных мыслей. Надо придумать, как выбраться отсюда — и поскорее, Фангмейер вот-вот придёт в себя.

Ник шёл через холл, стараясь выглядеть как можно более естественно, и катил перед собой за ручку пластиковый контейнер для мусора. Джуди едва поместилась туда, да и то, только с третьей попытки он закрыл крышку так, чтобы из-под её краёв не торчали уши. Любое животное крупнее кролика туда бы уже не влезло. Этот способ побега был далёк от идеального, но всё же это было лучше, чем ничего.   
Ник дошёл до середины холла, когда его окликнули по имени.  
— Эй, Ник!  
Рефлекторно вжав голову в плечи, Ник медленно обернулся. В его сторону неторопливо, вразвалку шёл Когтяузер.  
— С каких это пор ты занимаешься уборкой мусора? Тебя понизили в звании, а я всё пропустил?  
— Нет, это капитан мне наказание придумал за то, что я сегодня опоздал на работу. Слушай, приятель, давай ты не будешь мне мешать, я бы хотел поскорее с этим закончить.  
Когтяузер остановился. Нехорошо ухмыльнулся. И вдруг гаркнул во всю глотку:  
— Эй, народ, не пропустите эту картину, лейтенант Уайлд убирает мусор! Как вам нравится ваше новое задание, лейтенант?   
Ник сжал зубы от злости. Своей идиотской любовью к издевательствам над окружающими Когтяузер ставил сейчас под удар план побега, он мог всё сорвать.  
Из дверей и коридоров потянулись любопытствующие, привлечённые криком Когтяузера. Сейчас здесь соберётся толпа, и кто-нибудь обязательно будет знать, что он солгал насчёт капитана. И тогда всё раскроется.   
Ник молча развернулся и покатил контейнер к дверям. Он надеялся, что Когтяузер ограничится словесными колкостями и не будет ему мешать выйти на улицу.  
Но, разумеется, всё не могло оказаться так просто.  
Когтяузер в два длинных прыжка догнал Ника и крепко схватил ручку контейнера.  
— А ты должен только контейнеры возить? Или мусор тоже собирать, если он рассыпется?  
Вторая лапа Когтяузера потянулась к крышке контейнера. Сейчас он её откроет. Секунда решает всё. Действуй, Ник.  
Когтяузер глядел ему сейчас прямо в глаза, его морда была на расстоянии укуса. Его усы дрожали от восторга, он обожал такие моменты, упивался ими. Продемонстрировать кому-то свою силу. Особенно тому, с кем обычно этот фокус не пройдёт. Кажется, сейчас он не способен думать ни о чём другом.  
Левая лапа Ника медленно поползла к поясу. Электрошокер в поясном зажиме. Три движения. Как на тренировке. Делай раз: отщёлкнуть кнопку зажима. Когтяузер услышит, но не придаст значения.  
Весь мир сейчас сжался для Ника до размера глаз сержанта Когтяузера. Держать зрительный контакт, не моргать. Не дать ему отвлечься. Где-то на заднем плане поднимался шум, далёкие голоса что-то говорили, но это не имело значения.  
Делай два. Вынуть шокер, указательный палец на кнопку разряда, средним продавить предохранитель до упора. Едва слышный клик. Шокер на боевом взводе. Не моргать! Лапы дрожат. Раньше в подобной ситуации клыки обнажились бы сами собой, и всю нервозность смыло бы волной адреналина. Раньше — но не теперь. Голоса становятся громче. Кто-то заметил шокер. Кто-то собирается вмешаться.  
Слишком поздно. Делай три.   
Ник рванул на себя свободную лапу Когтяузера, заставив того потерять равновесие, и развернул её в классическом болевом заломе, подставляя изнанку локтя противника под удар электрошокера. Теперь короткое движение левой лапой, вдавить электроды поглубже в мех и надавить на кнопку, это так просто…  
Нику показалось, что на него на полном ходу налетел грузовик, таким сильным был удар. Левое плечо онемело, шокер вылетел из ослабевшей лапы и покатился по полу. За первым ударом последовал второй, в скулу, и на секунду всё поле зрения заполнили ослепительные белые вспышки. Когтяузер легко вырвался из захвата, и в следующую секунду Ник увидел, как он отстёгивает от пояса свою фирменную резиновую дубинку. Морда его была маской слепой кровожадности. Ни малейшего проблеска рассудка, ни малейшей надежды договориться…  
Крышка мусорного контейнера взлетела в воздух, как подброшенная ураганом, и вслед за ней на свободу выскочила Джуди.  
Нику показалось, что мгновение замерло. Замерли бегущие в их сторону полицейские. Замер Когтяузер, занося дубинку для удара. Замерла Джуди, зависнув в воздухе, сжавшись в комочек, как будто пытаясь спрятаться, хотя прятаться уже было слишком поздно…   
А потом время стронулось с места, и множество событий произошли одновременно, как будто пытаясь обогнать друг друга.  
Дубинка сержанта устремилась вперёд по короткой дуге. Пустой мусорный контейнер покатился в сторону, отброшенный ударом крольчихи. И Джуди в прыжке распрямила задние лапы, впечатав их со всей силы в морду Когтяузера. Крольчиха полетела в одну сторону, полицейский — в другую, и оба упали на пол без движения.  
Когтяузер был в нокауте — Ник сразу определил это, хватило одного взгляда. Что до Джуди, то глаза её были открыты, но в них был глубокий шок. Похоже, переживает сейчас те же ощущения, что он сам испытал несколько минут назад, когда вырубил Фангмейера. Для него самого вторая драка подряд прошла, кажется, легче, чем первая, не считая пропущенных ударов. До какой-то слабой степени инстинкты всё ещё действовали, адреналина в крови были вполне достаточно, чтобы сразу забыть про боль и шок и сосредоточиться на главном.  
Полицейские вокруг них застыли в изумлении, но Ник знал: это продлится лишь мгновение. Он бросился к неподвижной Джуди, подхватил её на лапы и побежал к дверям. Левое плечо отозвалось резкой болью, но Ник усилием воли заставил себя не думать об этом.   
Он услышал за спиной топот множества лап и громовой рёв, который мог принадлежать только одному буйволу на свете.  
— Догнать их! Тебе крышка, Уайлд!  
Прогрохотал выстрел, и стеклянная дверь прямо перед Ником разлетелась на осколки. Ник прыгнул в пустую дверную раму, стараясь не наступить на острые куски стекла, и сразу же побежал в сторону, прочь с линии огня.   
По трассе рядом с участком мчались машины. Не давая себе ни секунды на размышления, Ник выбежал на проезжую часть, с трудом борясь с желанием зажмурить от ужаса глаза. Отпрыгнул от несущегося прямо на него автомобиля, перебежал следующую полосу сразу за проехавшим грузовиком, перелез через разделительный барьер. За спиной он слышал крики и выстрелы, но не рисковал обернуться. Проезжающие машины большую часть времени скрывали его от преследователей, но он всё равно чувствовал себя мишенью в тире.   
Ему повезло: на другой стороне дороги движение было слабее, он за один короткий забег добрался до тротуара и опустился на колени. Он задыхался. Джуди, кажется, начала приходить в себя, она встала на задние лапы — и тут же пригнулась, когда очередная пуля просвистела прямо у неё над головой.  
— Бежим! — воскликнула она, схватила Ника за рукав и помчалась вперёд, к ближайшему переулку. Ник, окончательно выбившийся из сил, едва за ней поспевал.  
Следующие двадцать минут своей жизни Ник плохо запомнил. Они петляли переулками, ныряли в подвалы и подъезды, описывая круг по центру города, прячась от поднятых по тревоге патрулей. В небе стрекотал вертолёт, заливая ночные улицы ослепительным светом прожектора. Ник знал: далеко им не уйти. Они разворошили осиное гнездо, и капитан сейчас стягивает в центр города все силы, что у него есть. Вся надежда теперь только на Сопротивление, на то, что они продумали путь отступления. На то, что они вообще будут в точке рандеву. Ник подумал, что если бы он был на их месте, перед ним наверняка появился бы соблазн сбежать, когда поднялась полицейская тревога. Как они поступят? Он не знал. Ему казалось, что на мордочке Джуди он видит тот же вопрос.  
Наконец, они добрались до музея, сделав практически полный круг. На противоположной стороне городской площади сияло огнями здание полицейского управления. Ник старался не смотреть в его сторону. Встав на колено перед служебной дверью музея, он снял с пояса набор отмычек и теперь сосредоточенно ковырялся в дверном замке. Он часто пользовался этим навыком на службе и неплохо им владел, но сейчас лапы дрожали, он тяжело дышал, и отмычка раз за разом соскальзывала с бородки замка. Где-то в небе приближался стрёкот вертолёта. Со всех сторон раздавался вой полицейских сирен. Джуди нервно оглядывалась по сторонам, и Ник чувствовал, как внутри него растёт паника. Уж лучше бы горлодёры и от этого тоже избавляли!  
Замок щёлкнул, открываясь. Пиликнула магнитная таблетка-отмычка, отключая сигнализацию. Ник и Джуди вошли в музей, оставив погоню за спиной.

Они шли по пустым тёмным залам музея, подсвечивая дорогу фонариком. Ник старался, чтобы свет фонарика не падал на окна, чтобы снаружи нельзя было понять, что внутри кто-то есть. Они прошли уже большую часть музея и пока что никого не встретили.  
— Эй! Кто-нибудь! Это я, Джуди! Со мной друг! Нам нужна помощь!   
Ей не ответил никто, кроме эха. Ник промолчал. Он старательно гнал от себя мысль, что никаких друзей Джуди здесь нет, но мысль эта возвращалась снова и снова. В любом случае он точно не хотел произносить её вслух. Он видел, как Джуди падает духом с каждой пройденной комнатой, с каждым безответным криком о помощи, и ломал голову, как её подбодрить.   
Наконец, они дошли до главного холла музея. Огромное помещение с восковыми фигурами различных животных вдоль стен, в центре — круглое углубление с имитацией кусочка дикой лесной чащи. Холл был пуст. Сквозь стёкла в дверях главного входа были видны далёкие огни полицейского управления. Никого.  
Джуди оглянулась вокруг. Ещё раз позвала на помощь, ей снова никто не ответил. Подошла к ближайшей лавочке, устало села на неё и закрыла глаза.   
Ник сел рядом. Он видел, как усталость смешивается на её мордочке с беспросветной тоской. Он и сам чувствовал себя немногим лучше. Всё зря. Самим им отсюда не выбраться. Полиция перекрыла все укромные норы на мили вокруг, и рано или поздно найдёт их и здесь.  
— Они не пришли. Прости, Ник. Прости, что зря дала тебе эту надежду. Прости… За всё.   
Ник глядел вдаль, на массивную фигуру мамонта с копьём в хоботе, первого из разумных животных.  
— Ты говорила, что без помощи инстинктов не выйдет драться до конца. Что трудности сломят нас. Похоже, вот он, этот момент.   
Оба помолчали. Им было о чём помолчать.  
— Знаешь, Джуди, я расскажу тебе одну историю. Раз уж у нас всё равно выдалась свободная минутка. — Ник криво усмехнулся, протянул лапу и погладил Джуди по голове. Она не стала отстраняться, наоборот, придвинулась ближе к нему.  
— Мне было лет восемь или, может, девять, не помню… Ты ведь знаешь, на детей охотничьи инстинкты почти не действуют. Гормоны, химия крови, я в этом слабо разбираюсь. Ну да не важно… Я тогда очень хотел вступить в клуб Юных Следокопытов. Знаешь, что они спрашивали новичков при посвящении?  
Джуди покачала головой, не открывая глаз.  
— «Готов ли ты драться до последней капли крови ради тех, кто тебе дорог?» — по памяти процитировал Ник. Помолчал. Потом продолжил.  
— Я тогда был такой же, как сейчас. Мог сам управлять своими поступками, но от любой драки, от любого конфликта у меня лапы подгибались, хотелось убежать подальше и спрятаться. И знаешь, что я делал?  
— Что? — спросила Джуди. Она открыла глаза, взглянула на него, и сквозь смертельную усталость вдруг проступила заинтересованность.  
— Я боролся. Боролся с собой. Когда нужно было защитить слабых, наказать хулиганов, или просто помочь тем, кому нужна была помощь… Я старался найти в себе силы не убегать. И я их находил. Просто потом забыл об этом.   
Ник повернулся к Джуди, взглянул ей прямо в глаза.  
— Силу для борьбы можно найти не только в инстинктах, Джуди. Её можно найти и в сердце. Если тебе есть ради кого бороться.   
И раз я смог этому научиться тогда, значит, сможем и мы теперь. Вставай. Мы не сдаёмся. Я не сдаюсь — ради тебя.   
Ник поднялся с лавочки, протянул лапу Джуди. Она схватила его лапу в свои, в глазах её стояли слёзы. Она уже открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, когда за спиной у них раздался громкий лязг затвора полицейского дробовика. И голос — знакомый до дрожи голос капитана Буйволсона.  
— Какая романтичная история, Уайлд. А мне вот ни разу её не рассказывал, нехорошо. Я всё-таки твой начальник.   
Ник обернулся. Буйволсон стоял в полутьме бокового коридора, дробовик в его копытах был направлен прямо на Ника.  
Краешком рта Ник тихонько прошептал Джуди:  
— Я постараюсь отвлечь его. Когда я дам сигнал, беги со всех лап.  
— Нет, — сказала Джуди в ответ, громко, не скрывая голоса. Её голос дрожал от слёз, но в нём была слышна твёрдая решимость. — Нет, Ник. Я тебя не брошу.   
Он взглянул на неё и понял: действительно не бросит. Он показал ей, что поверил в неё, а она теперь — что поверила в него. И в этом было счастье и трагедия, всё одновременно…  
Буйволсон издевательски ухмыльнулся, наблюдая за этой сценой. Похоже, она доставляла ему удовольствие.  
— Очень удачно, что я сам вас нашёл. Не придётся никому давать награду за твою голову, Уайлд. Я сам с удовольствием её отстрелю. Хоть это и обидно. Ты был мне симпатичен.   
В мозгу Ника стрелой промелькнула мысль: «в каком это смысле симпатичен?» — но тут же исчезла без следа, потому что капитан приложил приклад дробовика к плечу, целясь Нику точно в голову.   
Вот и всё. Ник чувствовал леденящий страх, обиду на несправедливость судьбы… А ещё краешком сознания он чувствовал тепло от лап Джуди. Она по-прежнему держала его, не выпуская ни на мгновение. И от этой крошечной искорки тепла ему стало чуточку легче.

Где-то на противоположном конце холла раздался громкий хлопок. Капитан вдруг пошатнулся. Его палец уже напрягся на спусковом крючке, но теперь что-то случилось. Что-то изменилось. Какая-то новая, непривычная деталь появилась в его облике: пучок разноцветных перьев, торчащий из груди, как будто какая-то птица врезалась в Буйволсона на полном ходу и застряла в складках его одежды.  
Но Ник уже понял: это была не птица. Это был транквилизаторный дротик.  
Буйволсон опустил дробовик. Сделал нетвёрдый шаг вперёд. И упал на пол, обрушившись всем своим весом, так что громкое эхо из недр музея несколько раз отразило шум его падения.   
Ник обернулся.   
Из темноты навстречу им вышли трое. Два высоких барана, одетых в чёрные комбинезоны, с транквилизаторными ружьями в копытах. И миниатюрная овечка в сером платье и сильных очках в металлической оправе.  
— Мисс Барашкинс! — прошептала Джуди в изумлении.  
— Здравствуй, Джуди. Я не сомневалась, что ты сумеешь сбежать. — Овечка улыбнулась Джуди, потом перевела взгляд на Ника. Секунду пристально смотрела на него, затем одобрительно кивнула. — Приятно познакомиться, мистер Уайлд. Добро пожаловать в Сопротивление.  
Джуди, словно очнувшись от ступора, со всех лап бросилась к мисс Барашкинс. Они обнялись и сразу завели тихий разговор о чём-то своём. Бараны с ружьями нервно оглядывались по сторонам, выискивая новых врагов.   
Джуди обернулась к Нику.  
— Пойдём, Ник. Нам надо уходить отсюда.  
— Сначала мне нужно кое-что сделать. Одну маленькую, но важную вещь. Идите, я догоню вас через минуту.  
Барашкинс и Джуди пошли в сторону пожарного выхода, не прекращая своего разговора. Один баран пошёл с ними, другой остался на месте, нервно поглядывая на тело Буйволсона.   
Ник подошёл к капитану. Дротик транквилизатора казался причудливым украшением на его мундире, чем-то вроде цветка в петлице. Ник опустился на одно колено, задумчиво посмотрел на морду Буйволсона. Потом потянулся лапой к своей груди и отстегнул полицейский жетон.  
— Мне кажется, я больше не вправе это носить, капитан. Моя работа в полиции Зверополиса закончилась. И я хочу сказать напоследок одну вещь. Несмотря на всё плохое, что было… Спасибо, что дали мне шанс.   
Ник положил жетон на пол рядом с дробовиком Буйволсона, встал и бодро зашагал следом за Джуди. Больше он не оборачивался назад.


End file.
